british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within was a quiz show where one of the contestants was given all of the answers before the game. Gameplay Five contestants competed in each episode; however, a week before the game, the producers sent one of them an envelope containing a piece of paper with all the questions and answers for that game on it. This contestant was the Enemy, and the object of the game was to figure out which of them it was. During the game, the way the contestants answered the questions were the only clues that their opponents received as to whether or not they were the Enemy. The game itself was played in four rounds. Round 1 Before each contestant played in this round, a video was shown of them giving an answer to a question that the producers had asked about cheating, with information about them being displayed to the home audience. Lythgoe would then ask them if they were the Enemy, and they would always answer "no", thus the real Enemy was lying. Lythgoe then asked the contestant three general knowledge questions worth £25 each. If they gave a wrong answer, passed, or ran out of time, Lythgoe would offer it to one of the other contestants on the buzzer for the same value as a bonus (this was called "throwing it open"). The round ended when all five contestants played. Round 2 In this round, Lythgoe asked the contestants ten questions worth £50 each on the buzzer. If they buzzed in and were wrong, it would be thrown open. At the end of this round, Lythgoe asked each contestant which of their opponents they thought was the Enemy, and why. Round 3 This round was played in the same way as the first round, except the questions were each worth £75, and each contestants' questions came from a specific subject; Lythgoe always warned the contestants that they might not have any knowledge in that subject, and that they would get the questions wrong if they didn't, unless, of course, they were the Enemy. After this round, Lythgoe would read a story from each contestant's past history. Final Round This round was played in the same way as the second round; however, there were two differences: #The first question of the round was worth £100, and each correct answer added £25 to the value of the next question. #If a question was answered incorrectly, it wouldn't be thrown open. ---- At the end of the game, the final scores were revealed. Lythgoe would then ask the audience to vote on which of the contestants was the Enemy (the results were only revealed to the home audience at this point). Each contestant would then be asked to state which of their opponents was the Enemy. They had to agree by a majority vote (in case of a tie, the audience vote was then revealed, with the majority determining the main suspect). Lythgoe then said "Will the real Enemy please stand up?", followed by the Enemy revealing themselves. If the majority vote was incorrect, the Enemy would win all the money accumulated in the game from the other contestants, who went home with nothing. However, if the majority vote was correct, the other contestants would not only keep their money, but they would also divide the Enemy's winnings between them (thus, the Enemy would be the only one to go home with nothing). YouTube Links A Full Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Mark Hobson's Appearance Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Lying Category:BBC Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2002 premieres Category:2002 endings